


Holiday Schedule

by Varewulf



Series: Aoba and Hifumi [7]
Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Rita is bad at coming up with fic titles, Yuri, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Christmas was approaching, and Aoba and Hifumi had some preparations and scheduling to go over.





	Holiday Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> Now that we're officially in Advent season, it's time to start writing Christmas fics. First up is New Game, as I started pondering that one about a week ago.  
> I have two other (not New Game) ideas so far, but they rely on getting some stuff done first in preparation. And we'll see what else pops up after that.  
> As for more New Game stuff with the other couples, it really depends on whether I can think up anything for them.  
> I know fics like this aren't very exciting, but I just love writing these two as very domestic.

It was early December, and in the Suzukaze-Takimoto household Christmas preparations had already begun.

"Are you done yet?" Hifumi asked. Her anticipation level was high.

"Yeah, yeah, hang on," Aoba said right before she came out of the bedroom wearing a santa outfit. "Are you sure I shouldn't be wearing stockings with this?" She had the hat on, and the sleeved santa dress that went down to her thighs, but little else. "And I can't seem to get the mantle right..." That one she had left behind for now.

Hifumi was ready with the camera, and had already started snapping pictures. "Looking good..." She was very happy with the result.

"Hey! You just wanted to see me with bare legs, didn't you?" Aoba asked accusingly. Hifumi just smiled, and took a few more pictures. "You'd definitely look better in this... I don't really have a whole lot to show off, you know?" Aoba commented as she looked down at herself, and unconsciously posed for the pictures. Not to mention she was short, but Aoba felt she didn't have to say everything out loud.

"Eh?" Hifumi paused. While she wouldn't fit in Aoba's costume, she had bought one for herself too. "But I like the way you look..." Hifumi said.

Aoba blushed a little. "You're not going to show those pictures to anyone, right?" she asked a little apprehensively. Maybe it was a little late to think about that now, but theoretically she could still delete them.

"Of course not!" Hifumi was completely honest about that. These were for herself alone. Aoba was just so precious that Hifumi felt the continual need to document it.

"Okay... well, if you help me get the mantle on, I guess I can let you take a few more..." Aoba said, and took Hifumi's hand to tug her into the bedroom.

The mantle was fitted on pretty easily with Hifumi's help, and she got her extra photos, but Aoba was relieved to get it off after they were done. It was as warm as it looked. Maybe she shouldn't have worn a shirt underneath. Though she still wanted to wear stockings for the real thing.

This wasn't just play, the plan was to have a Christmas party at work before they went on holiday break, where everyone put on santa outfits, and gave each other presents. Though since not everyone in the office was as wealthy, they were going to do a Secret Santa thing, so everyone just had one person to worry about. Asking Momo and Naru to buy something for everyone was a bit harsh, and Aoba would struggle a little with that herself, even if it was just a small thing for each.

And after trying this on now, she hoped the heat in the office wouldn't be turned up too high. She'd have to work on ways to compensate, just in case.

Then it was Hifumi's turn to try hers on. The skirt on her dress was a little shorter. Or maybe it was just because she was taller that it worked out that way. Overall it was a little more risque. No mantle, bare shoulders. Aoba was using the opportunity to get some pictures for herself.  Hifumi was considering whether she wanted to buy a mantle to go with it, but it seemed warm enough as it was. She had gotten this one because her cosplay senses had urged her to, so she had temporarily forgotten that people she knew would see it, and know it was her. There was still time to think it over.

"Hm... it really looks better on you than it does on me," Aoba commented. She walked behind Hifumi while she was standing in front of the mirror, and reached around to lift Hifumi's breasts a little.

"Eek! Aoba!" Hifumi blushed. Not so much from embarrassment, but rather from getting touched.

"I'm envious, you know," Aoba said, in all honesty. Though she never got tired of playing around with them. As she leaned to the side to look in the mirror, she had to grin a little at Hifumi's slightly bothered expression. Plus she did look really good in this outfit, especially with some lift. Aoba was almost tempted to ask her to get something more modest for the party, so she could keep this sight to herself.

"I know, now stop being mean," Hifumi said, and tried to wriggle free.

"What do you mean?" Aoba asked innocently. "I'm just being affectionate and nice." She released her fiance's breasts, and turned her embrace into a hug instead. Nice, soft, and warm.

Hifumi sighed. "You're hopeless," she said. "Now let me change back into something more comfortable."

Aoba reluctantly relented. Fair was fair, no matter how good Hifumi looked. She gave Hifumi's bottom a quick squeeze before she scurried out of the bedroom. Maybe she would pay for that later, but the squeak had been worth it.

While waiting for Hifumi, she took the calendar down to the table. They had some things to go over, as changing any plans later than this was just going to cause trouble. So unless there was an emergency, it was best to have all this cleared before then.

Hifumi came out in her comfy wear, which made her look very soft and cuddleable. She took a seat next to Aoba, who scooted a little closer in response.

"Alright, so the party is on the 20th," Aoba said while tapping the calendar. That was the start of their holiday commitments. Everything before that was just preparation. They were doing the Secret Santa drawing on Monday, so they'd have over a week to find something. "And then we go out for food with everyone on the 24th." Hifumi nodded. Rin would be gone, she was leaving that Friday, but otherwise... "Oh, Momiji-chan and Naru-chan said they couldn't make it, as they were heading home for the holidays." Aoba had almost forgotten that.

"So... that's you, me, Hajime-chan, Yun-chan, Nene-chan, and Umiko-san?" Hifumi thought she had gotten that right.

"Yeah... Hazuki-san and Yamato-san are invited, but they haven't said whether they're coming yet," Aoba added. Not that it would be a problem if they decided late. Reserving two extra seats was fine, and they'd have to pay for their own stuff anyway. "And the 25th it's just you and me~" Aoba said affectionately, and snuggled against Hifumi.

"Yeah..." Hifumi smiled, and put her arm around Aoba. It would be their first Christmas together. The first of many. _It has been quite a year_ , she thought as she started stroking Aoba's hair.

Then came the potentially not so fun stuff: The family obligations. "Then we're going to my parents on the 26th," Aoba said.

"And mine on the 28th," Hifumi said.

"I don't think your mother likes me much," Aoba said with a sigh.

"I don't think yours is a huge fan of me either," Hifumi replied. It was likely to be somewhat awkward.

"Mm... she probably doesn't have anything against you personally... it's just..." Aoba left that sentence hanging, but Hifumi knew what she meant.

"Yeah..." It was the same with Hifumi's family, really. Both of their mothers had surely hoped that their daughters would come home with a prospective husband, not a wife. And the announcement of the engagement hadn't helped matters. Especially since Hifumi's parents hadn't even met Aoba before they announced that. It had really been quite a year. Things had calmed down since then, and family was family, so they wanted to at least make an appearance. But it would undoubtedly be awkward. The two of them kept hoping that their parents would become more at peace with their relationship the more they saw them being happy together. Though it could take some time.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with all of that?" Aoba asked. She was concerned about Hifumi's personal energy levels.

Hifumi smiled. "I'll be fine," she said, and gave Aoba a soft kiss. "I get to work every day, don't I?" That wasn't exactly the same, as this was likely to be more draining, even if it was just for a few hours.

"Yeah, but..." Aoba couldn't help worrying.

"I'll be fine," Hifumi said. She appreciated the concern, but she was determined to bear it. It wasn't often that they had to do this, after all. "Besides, we have the whole New Year's weekend to ourselves." That would be a nice way to recharge.

Aoba smiled. "That's true," she said. They had spent last New Year's together too, but this was different. "Oh! The wedding invitations should arrive this week. Do you want to send those out before Christmas?"

Hifumi considered it. "We probably should..." she said somewhat reluctantly. On the one hand she wanted to let everyone know well in advance. On the other hand reminding the parents of that right before they went to visit might make things even more awkward.

"Want to hand them out in person?" Aoba asked with a slight grin. She had been thinking along the same lines as Hifumi.

Hifumi went a little pale. "Don't even joke about that," she said.

"... yeah, you're right," Aoba said. She had realised herself what a poor joke it was as soon as she had said it. At work was a different thing. They'd fill in the names over the weekend, then bring them to work for everyone. Rin could take along Kou's when she went over there. Hifumi wasn't sure if she trusted the postal system to get it to the other side of the world safely, but Rin was unlikely to forget or mess it up. There was no guarantee that Kou could make it, but she was of course invited. However for the family it was all going in the post. Maybe they could be sneaky and post it so late it wouldn't arrive until next year.

With all of that cleared up, they leaned back. It had been surprisingly tiring just thinking about some of that. They should head out and get some groceries, but that could probably wait a few more minutes. It was already as dark as it was going to get.

Aoba decided to climb into Hifumi's lap and straddle her. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" she asked.

Hifumi was trapped. "Hm... no, not since this morning," she said with a playful smile, and helped herself to a kiss.

"Oh, that's no good," Aoba said, then leaned in close so she could whisper: "I love you~"

Maybe they didn't actually need to get groceries today.


End file.
